Happy Valentine's Day
by The Author Formally Known As Queen Sora
Summary: Sandy wants to give Maxwell something special for Valentine's Day but she doesn't know what. *Maxwell/Sandy*


Happy Valentine's Day Disclaimer: This is probably the most useless thing on Earth.. why would I be writing a FANfic if I owned Hamtaro!?? I wish I owned it.. but I obviously don't, 'cause I'm writing a fanfic an-... okie, now I'm starting to sound like Mojo Jojo so... I'm just gonna shut up..  
  
*Ticky-ticky-ticky-ticky* Sandy scurried along towards the Clubhouse. She was pretty excited because today was February 13th, the day before Valentine's Day. Last year was pretty fun, all the girl Ham-Hams had given the boys sunflower seeds. This year she wanted to give Maxwell something special. Her running slowed as she sadly remembered she hadn't figured out what exactly that special something was. "Like, I gotta give Maxwell's something special this year. but, like, how am I, like, supposed to figure out, like, what that is?" She sighed heavily. "Okay, well, like, he likes, like, books so. hm." She sat on the ground for a second and thought. "Sandy!!" She heard a voice call. "Ack." She murmured recognizing the voice immediately. "H-h-hi Maxwell." She said turning three different shades of red after he arrived by her. He smiled happily. "Why are you sitting here all alone?" He asked her. "I... was, like, just thinking about, like, some stuff..." She said nervously. "Oh... well, would you like to walk to the clubhouse with me?" He said extending a paw towards her. She blushed. "Um... sure..." She said taking his paw and walking to the clubhouse with him.  
  
Sandy and Maxwell soon arrived at the clubhouse, where all the other Ham- Hams were outside playing. "Bonjour Sandy!" Bijou greeted her friend happily in her strong French accent. "Like, hi Bijou!" Sandy and Maxwell separated, Maxwell going to the other boy Ham-Hams and Sandy joining the other girls.  
  
"I wanna, like, give Maxwell something, like, special for, like, Valentine's Day... but like, I dunno what..." Sandy explained her dilemma to her friends. "What about... um, a book?" Pashmina offered. "How would she get zat zough?" Bijou said sadly. "You're right..." Pashmina sighed. The girls heaved a huge sigh. Sandy's gaze wandered over to the brown and white hamster that sat over with his friends reading his treasured blue book. Then it hit her! "I know what I can give Maxwell!!" She said happily. "What?" The other girls questioned. Well... except Penelope who substituted "Ookwee?" for the word she didn't have the ability to say yet. "I'll need your help! Here's the plan..." And with that, Sandy began to relay her idea to the three other girls.  
  
After spending most of the day gathering supplies (what? It's difficult for four little hamsters to get things humans use...), Sandy was putting the finishing touches on her gift for her boyfriend. "There, finished..." She said proudly. She looked up to see the sun was beginning to set. "Oh no!! Hillary will, like, be home, like, soon!!" She turned to the remaining Ham- Hams - Hamtaro, Bijou, Boss, Maxwell and the always sleeping Snoozer. "Sorry, guys, but I, like, gotta go!" She said sadly. "See ya tomorrow, Sandy!!" Maxwell said before she left. She blushed lightly. "Yep, see ya!!" She said before hurrying home, with her present, of course, in paw.  
  
Today was the big day, Valentine's Day. Sandy would give her gift to Maxwell. *Badda-badda-badda-badda* Her paws pounded against the ground as she ran to the clubhouse with her gift. She soon arrived and joined the girls, too nervous to give her present to Maxwell just yet. But a few minutes into her conversation with the girls, someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Sandy... ?" A hesitant voice asked. "Heke?" She turned to see Maxwell standing behind her, blushing and holding something behind his back. "He... here!!" He said quickly whipping his hands out from behind his back and extending a heart shaped box towards her. She gladly accepted it and opened it to see it was filled with sunflower seeds! "Wow, thanks, like, so totally much, Max!!" She smiled widely. "And, ummm... I have something for you... it's, like, not, like, much... but..." She picked up her gift and extended her paw. A smile sprouted across Maxwell's face. "A bookmark! I love it!! Thanks, Sandy!" He said. "You're welcome." She said shyly. He turned to leave but then stopped and turned back to face the tiger-stripped hamster. "Oh, and Sandy?" He said. "Yeah?" He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
Author's note: Okie... well... how was it? My first fic that wasn't Digimon... what is the world coming to? *lol* And it's beyond me how hamsters can kiss... but... like, whatever... Anyways, please review! If you review, I promise I'll write more Hamtaro (probably mostly Maxwell/Sandy since they're my fave couple) fics... ^_^; 


End file.
